


Nightmare

by FairyNiamh



Category: Myth Adventures - Robert Asprin
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young Klahd stumbles across something that will give him nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

There are several things that Skeeve could have lived without acquiring the knowledge of. Like what kind of foods Pervects normally ingest. (He begs that you trust him in not wanting to know either. Though if you have read the diaries, you already know and he humbly apologizes for that.)

He never wanted to know what Chumley looked like when he was interrupted in his reading. The various sex toys available at the Bizarre. (It was an accident. He didn’t realize the stalls had shifted. He… he was just trying to get home!)

The other thing he did not want to know was what his mentor looked and sounded like in the throes of passion. He would like to apologize to you once again, but it is his belief that pain shared in pained halved.

Skeeve had skipped out on Guido and Nunzio again; and went out to get him and Chumley a strawberry shake and bagels. (They're addictive, avoid them at all costs, especially when mixed with chocolate.) It wasn't a big deal, he was back before anyone even noticed.

Of course, had he not been out, he would have known that Aahz had called out for privacy. When he walked into Aahz's office (and sometimes bedroom) he saw the demon in all his scaly glory. Fondling a foot long, knotty… penis, which was poking from the sheath he never knew was part of the Perv's anatomy.

The demon must have been nearing his peek, because a yellow viscous fluid erupted from all over (all over, not just the tip like his own does, on occasion); and the sounds that came from his mentor's mouth would give him nightmares for years.

As it was, Skeeve screamed (a manly scream) and ran for his life. He was sure Aahz would kill him just as soon as he had his wits back. However, perhaps death would be the perfect escape from the nightmares. Any way it went, the young Klahd vowed to knock on doors from now on.

~Fin~


End file.
